


Details

by Cat_Moon



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Just a little bit of gossiping...  Guy talk, girl talk...





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the episode "Sonata."

Mick looked around Josef’s newly decorated office and tried to feign interest, but his attention kept wandering elsewhere. He couldn’t seem to keep the grin off his face, but he made the effort, not wanting Josef to become suspicious.

He must have inserted the right comments in the right places though, because despite his daydreaming the ‘grand tour’ was finished without incident, and as Josef took a seat behind his desk, Mick sank into the Italian leather sofa.

“I’m really happy for you. Really happy. Now you can stop taking me couch shopping and boring me with your tale of decorator woes.” Unfortunately, it seemed Mick looked happier than the situation with the furniture warranted. Perhaps it was that stupid grin or the shining eyes…

“Looks like somebody got laid,” Josef joked.

“That’s not—“ Mick tried valiantly to force the grin into submission but at the words it wanted to spread. “I don’t think—“

Josef sat forward in his chair. “Oh my god, you did.” He snapped his fingers. “Details, I want details.”

“See, this is why I had no intentions of saying anything to you.” With the secret out his body relaxed into the couch cushions, letting the smile have its way.

“So you and Beth finally… It was Beth, right?”

“Of course it was Beth!”

“It’s about damn time. So, did you have any problems, with the, ah,” he made biting motions with his teeth.

“I’m not telling you any details!”

“You really are no fun, you know that.”

“That’s not what Beth said,” Mick couldn’t resist saying with a self-satisfied smirk.

“You dog, you!”

“I’m a gentleman,” Mick corrected. “And we don’t kiss and tell. Didn’t they have gentleman when you came from?”

“I forgot, it was too long ago.”

Mick shook his head in fond exasperation.

“Well, it’s about time you took my advice.”

Mick’s eyebrow rose. “ _Your_ advice??”

“Hey, didn’t I tell you to get out there and _do_ something about it? Someday you’ll realize how wise I am and that taking my advice right away will make your life so much easier.” Josef went to his small fridge to get two celebratory glasses of the red stuff. “Fine ‘Champagne’ is so much more suited to celebrating than ‘ripple’, but in honor of your newly laid status I’m not even gonna tempt you with the fresh stuff,” he said magnanimously, handing Mick one of the glasses of blood.

“Thanks, I think. So now that you’ve taken care of my business, with all that helpful advice -- I’ve got another friend who needs your infinite wisdom. What would you tell him? See, he’s a vampire, and he’s got this human girlfriend named Simone, but he refuses to even admit she’s his girlfriend…”

XXX

Meanwhile, across town, Beth Turner was chatting on the telephone with an old friend of hers from college. Ginny had moved to Connecticut after school and they didn’t keep in touch often, but today Ginny had called to catch up.

“So, I know it hasn’t been very long since Josh died, but are you seeing anyone?” Ginny asked.

“Well…” Beth couldn’t keep the tone of her voice from giving her away. “Actually…”

“Details, girl, details!” Ginny demanded in delight.

“His name is Mick, and...”

**the end**

6/10/08


End file.
